accidental summons
by disastrousmaster
Summary: naruto and hinata get summoned to an alternate universe by accident


Disclaimer: all rights belong to kishi and those who work with him, I being not in either category claim nothing.

In the middle of a large forest in a slight clearing there stood a teenage boy. He was currently in the middle of a training session that he had imposed upon himself, due in large part to the fact that his father had been making fun of him recently about his summoning technique. His father was a master in space/time techniques and had high expectations for the boy, unfortunately he had yet to be able to pull off so much as a single successful summon.

His current objective was clear in his mind, build up enough energy within his body to make the technique a success. Lately he had trouble with this and couldn't seem to pull enough out. His father had suggested he take a longer period of time gathering his energy before attempting the summon, to make it more likely to succeed. All that was needed now was time.

He could feel it in his blood, he knew he had it right. 'alright I just gotta put all of my energy into this one'. Biting on his thumb the boy made a few symbols with his hand to help him concentrate his energy. "Summoning technique!" cried the boy as he thrust his palm down into the ground. He then promptly fainted in a cloud of smoke.

"Argh!" exclaimed a blonde haired man sitting behind his as he sat behind his desk and contemplated his current problem. "paperwork all day long, not a thing to do to actually help anybody in the village, just useless little quarrels that need to be addressed by nobody other than the Hokage himself!" ranted the current Hokage of The leaf village.

Working his way through his paperwork he caught sight of a picture he stored of his family, and he would have to say no family could beat it. His wife had nice long red hair and a kind smile usually upon her face. Next to her sat his son with his spiky red hair and confident smile. His son had just turned 14 a few months ago and was still having problems with his summoning technique. Sometimes the Hokage wondered if his son would ever be serious enough with his techniques to be able to properly do the more advanced ones.

As he roved over the rest of the papers on his desk he decided he would pass some of the time actually reading some, instead of just flipping a coin as per his usual decision making effort. A farmer was having a problem with some of the students from the academy getting into his vegetable patches and destroying them while training, and was requesting that the training ground be changed to a place farther away from his vegetable patch. Upon further inspection of said areas he realized the farmer was growing his vegetables too close the training zone in the first place and decided that he should punish the farmer by applying a slightly higher tax margin to him for the next month and make him get rid of the vegetable patch. " Man I just wish that something could get me away from all this paperwork" he glumly stated to the wall.

Just as he said this a small tingle occurred within his body. He knew exactly what this meant, somebody was inside his barrier that shouldn't be. "crap, why do I have to say these things." he glumly stated. "hey Anko!" he shouted "I'm gonna check something out look after things here." A purple haired woman poked her head in and stated "alright, I gotcha, but you owe me for this Minato." As soon as the Hokage heard this he instantly swirled around and disappeared from view.

Suddenly appearing in the middle of the forest within a haze of smoke was the last thing that the 6th Hokage had intended to due today, as it was his day off. He had been dozing away happily on his wife's shoulder while they were on a park bench together. Next thing he knew he was falling on his butt in the middle of a training center. "I'm gonna kill you Gamakichi!" he raged. "Where are you, I'm gonna make toad stew."

It was then that he noticed a teenager laying unconscious on the ground. "Gamakichi you've changed man!" he started. "Naruto, I don't think that's Gamakichi, he has a leaf village headband on." stated his wife. "oh yeah, your right Hinata." he laughed. "well what do you think we should do?" he left the question hang there for a moment. "I guess we should at the very least sit him in an upright position so he will be able to recuperate better from whatever happened." she answered. "Gotcha" he said. He then proceeded to throw the young redhead over his shoulder and walk toward the nearest tree.

In a flash of yellow and green a man appeared within their mist. Weapons out and a serious look upon his face. "release my son right now!" he growled. All he could think about was his sons safety at that moment. Naruto spun and stared dumbly at the figure of his deceased father. 'It couldn't be, he was dead, he died when I was born. He cant be here in front of me right now.' Hinata recovering quicker than her husband quickly stated "he is just moving the poor boy into the shade to recuperate from whatever happened, we swear we didn't mean any harm." Although not about to release his weapons or guard Minato took a better appraisal of the situation, and it did appear that the one with the stupid look on his face and his son over his shoulder was indeed facing his body towards the nearest tree. "Just set him down and I will bring him home to his mother to take care of him." Minato said. "okay I'm setting him down, just don't act rashly here." Naruto stated as he slowly lowered the boy down upon the ground.

Just as Naruto lowered the boy to the ground the Minato seized his opportunity and quickly knocked him out. "oh" came Hinata's stunned reply just before she too was knocked out by the Minato. "sorry, but as the hokage I need to make sure you aren't here to bring harm to this village." stated Minato.

This just isn't turning out to be my day thought Minato, as he carried the three back towards the inner village. First I have to deal with all that paperwork, and then out of nowhere this weird couple shows up around my sons collapsed body. He neared his first destination, the interrogation ward. "hey Ibiki I found a couple people hanging out near training ground 4, think you could figure out what they were doing around there." he said nonchalantly while dropping off his load. "I've gotta take my boy here home, seems he went through a doozy today." Ibiki proceeded to take the two newcomers inside without a word. "thanks man, I hope the wife doesn't kill me when she sees the state he is in." Minato stated as he pointed towards the teenager on his shoulder.

Alright first things first thought Minato "going to have to wake you up before Kushina sees the state your in." He stopped by a nearby well and drew a bucket of water. Splash! The water woke the young man quicker than he could have thought possible. "pha pah what?" sputtered the boy as he awoke. "dad? What are you doing here?" He asked slowly. Wait a minute he thought I was about to summon a toad! "dad! Did I get a toad this time?! Did I?" Upon seeing his sons strange demeanor Minato could only put one coherent thought through. "what?"

After being explained to by his son exactly what had been happening prior to the event that occurred between him and the strange pair Minato started to put things together slowly. "so let me get this straight. You were out there alone with nobody around to make sure you didn't overdo it, and you exhausted all of your energy on a summon?" the boy hung his head in defeat "yes father." "And you still couldn't even summon a toad! What in the world do you do when I teach you about summoning? Sleep?!" Minato ranted. "what, no, I swear I had it correct dad, I did everything just like you said to. There was even a cloud of smoke that appeared after I did it, so I had to have summoned something!" the teenager indignantly exclaimed. "what you think you just randomly summoned something and It just left you there? No way! A toad would never just leave the person who summoned them without bringing them at least to a hospital for passing out like that!" Minato continued to berate his son "Now lets go home and get some dinner."

When they got to the door they were greeted immediately by a very happy Kushina "oh, you got off early today Minato. That's great but dinner isn't going to be ready for a while now, so don't start complaining to me about how your hungry!" the last part said hurriedly as she had just burnt a new item in the pot. Ill get the hang of cooking things well eventually she thought. While his wife was at war with her stew Minato continued to think about those strangers. Something was just nagging at him, like it was staring him in the face the whole time and he just couldn't figure out the answer. What is it about those two that is so…..familiar the word finally came to him. That's it something about those two is similar to something I've seen before.

"No Hinata, I swear I didn't eat all the ramen in the house this time." Naruto mumbled to himself in his sleep. Ibiki just couldn't believe his bad luck. You have got to be kidding me first the hokage drops off two random people in my lap and says figure them out, and I cant even wake the first one up with a metal pole to the head! He fumed in his head. Crap how am I going to get this done before closing time? "I got it!" he exclaimed. "I'm just going to lock you guys up in here for the rest of the night." he said to the wall "and then we can figure out your secrets in the morning". he locked the door and left for the night.

"Naruto, wake up" Hinata stated. "we need to figure out what we are going to do!" Naruto slowly awoke "What? Where are we? Did I mess up again?", "no Naruto, we seem to be stuck in some sort of alternate universe where your father is alive!" she exclaimed. "How will we get back? the village still needs us! I mean I am the hokage after all." Naruto said, trying to analyze the situation. "I don't know but, we are going to have to escape. Can you think of any way to get out of here without causing some large scene?" Naruto asked. His wife was always better than him at figuring out these sort of things, and he would just end up making a large mess if he decided to try to force his way out. "Byakugan!" cried Hinata. "It looks like we can escape through the windows but that may be a trap, yes there are small strings attached to the inner working of the window frame to detect us should we try that way. The doors are rigged with exploding tags to give us away if we should open it, and the floors have a seal on them. I guess the best way would be the window but we would have to be careful." Hinata carefully explained. "Then that will have to do. Man this is going to suck." Naruto deadpanned.

"Hokage! The two you captured last night have escaped during the night! Should we send out a the ANBU?!" Ibiki asked. " I don't know how they got out of there, that place was covered in all directions. If they got out of there they must be very high class ninja." Minato was a bit confused by this. "If they were that skilled of ninja, Then I shouldn't have been able to take them out so easily. That means that either they wanted me to catch them, or they were distracted by something." he pondered. "Have the ANBU find and watch them to try and figure out the reason they are here. Do not allow them to engage unless you find that they truly intend to cause harm to the villagers. If they don't then I want you to send somebody in to figure out who they are." Minato ordered. "yes sir!" came the response from the senior officer. "man this is sure getting to be a long week." Minato Deadpanned.

In training zone #8 the son of the hokage was trying once again to get his summoning technique right. "Ok, here we go again." he slowly psyched himself up "I just need to build up my energy in my hand, bite my thumb, and then thrust it at the ground. I can do this." he went through the movements a few times in his head. When he finally started to go through the actual movements to begin his practical training for the day he heard a noise not far away from him in the bushes. Of course this peaked his curiosity, seeing as he always had his dads seals around to give an alert in the case of danger. He figured that whoever it was couldn't intend any harm towards him.

This was strange, because this was his training spot. Nobody ever disturbed him before, seeing as he was the hokage's son they would let him train as he wished. He slowly approached the area the sound came from when he heard voices. "Naruto, now that we are away from there we need to start to figure out a way to get back." said a female voice. "well, the only way I can see for us to get back would be if Gamakichi were to reverse summon me. If we wait about a week or so he will get bored of being around his father, and decide he wants me to help him with some random odd or end. So we will just have to wait." Naruto explained to his exasperated wife.

"Well what about the hokage, he wont just sit there and let people he doesn't know just wander throughout the village. He might even place us back in that interrogation cell if were not careful!" she fretted. "Don't worry, he is probably just going to place some ANBU to watch us and see what we intend. It's what I would do in his place. He wouldn't want to cause a large fight with ninja of our class within the village unless he was absolutely sure that we were a threat. Our best course of action would be to sit and wait."

"Pardon me sir, But did you say something about a reverse summon?" the boy calmly asked, startling the couple. "Who are you? And why do you care about reverse summoning?" Naruto asked. "My name is Renji and well, I am currently trying to figure out how to do a summoning technique, and hearing you say that I thought maybe you could help me out a little bit with mine." Renji pleaded. "Well I guess I haven't got anything better to do, I guess I could help you out." Naruto said. "ok, show me what you got then."

"summoning technique!" Renji cried out, thrusting his palm towards the ground. Despite the ferocity of his cry, he only managed to make a small toad with a tail appear. Naruto chuckled slightly "don't worry man I think I know what's wrong. You need to put more energy into it, but be careful. If you try and use too much you might overwhelm yourself, and then you might pass out from exhaustion. That would make your summon pretty worthless since you wont be able to tell if your summon worked or not. I guess all I can tell you would be to try and learn a little bit better energy control. I guess im not a very good teacher" Naruto laughed.

"Why don't you summon something here if your so good then?!" Renji yelled. "fine by me." stated Naruto nonchalantly. "summoning technique" he called as he thrust his palm at the ground. Naruto held this position for a few seconds before he realized he hadn't managed his summon. "What the heck?! I know I did that right!" he ranted in frustration. Meanwhile Renji couldn't stop himself from laughing out. "you know your supposed to actually summon something right." he taunted. "of course I know that I am supposed to actually summon something. Sorry man looks like I cant show you either at the moment." Just as Naruto said this his stomach growled. "Man am I hungry." Naruto blurted out. "If you want I think I could get my mom to make us something to eat, before we go back to training." Renji offered.

'food' was the only thought upon Naruto's mind when he heard the offer, whereas Hinata was a little more cautious. "I think it might be better if I just stay here for now. I'm not really that hungry at the moment." She offered. "Okay, Ill leave a clone here to stay with you until I get back. I'll even make sure to bring you a little something that you can eat later, if you're feeling up to it." Naruto replied. "Hey! Can we get going now I'm starving over here." Renji interrupted as he decided to take off without his new friend. "Well I guess ill be back Hinata." Naruto stated as he took off after the kid. Leaving behind a clone that he made as he left.

"I'm so tired" Hinata sighed. She leaned against a tree to get a little bit comfortable. "I think a little nap is in order." She yawned. "Make sure to wake me up if anything happens." She ordered the clone of her husband as she slowly drifted off to a nice midday nap.


End file.
